quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Parrish
| home = Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York (currently) Oakland, California | affil = CIA | occupation = Member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force CIA recruit at Camp Peary Former FBI agent Former NAT at Quantico | species = | gender = Female | haircolor = Dark Brown | eyecolor = Brown | relatives = Michael Parrish (father) † *Sita Parrish (mother) | currentallies = Nimah Amin *Ryan Booth *Caleb Haas *Miranda Shaw *Raina Amin *Shelby Wyatt *Brandon Fletcher *Mia *Will Olsen *Iris Chang *Hannah Wyland *Matthew Keyes *Owen Hall *Dayana Mampasi *Harry Doyle *León Velez *Drew Perales † *Duncan Howell † *Simon Asher † *Natalie Vasquez † *Claire Haas *Matthew Keyes | currentenemies = Liam O'Connor † *Clayton Haas † *Elias Harper † *Jeremy Miller † *Angie Reynolds † *Lydia Hall | romances = Ryan Booth (ex-fianće) *Drew Perales (former romantic interest) † *Liam O'Connor (one night stand) † | portrayedby = Priyanka Chopra | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance = EPICSHELTER | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |nicknames = Alex}} was the former top recruit at Quantico and was the main suspect in the bombing of the Grand Central. After the revelation of the mastermind terrorist of the bombings in Yes, the ensuing publicity from the revelation of Liam's treachery and Simon's death, Alex is fired by the FBI. Two months after the presidential election, Alex is approached by Matthew Keyes, who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the CIA. Character Biography Since the moment she discovered her father had been an FBI agent, Alex dreamt of going to Quantico to discover the secrets he kept from her. What she never expected was that she would be so good at being an agent. She’s not only found her calling, she’s found true friends, and possibly romance. Alex can read people instantly which makes it hard for her to trust anyone - her relationships tend to be quick and dirty. That’s what she thought when she met Ryan Booth on a plane but things are turning out a little differently than she expected. Fiercely competitive and naturally gifted, everything that she learned at Quantico is put to the test when she’s accused of what is known as the "biggest terror attack since 9/11", the bombing of Grand Central. What she experiences on the run transforms her from the FBI’s top recruit to the best-trained agent imaginable… if only she could clear her name. Trivia * She is a former NAT at Quantico. ** After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. Later in the future timeline of the same episode, she is fired by the FBI. * She was a former suspect in the Grand Central bombing case. * In Turn, there was a particular scene that highlighted Alex's room. She had a stuffed bear with a UC Berkeley sweater on her desk. This suggests that she might have attended the University of California, Berkeley prior to enrolling at the FBI academy. * She is Indian American. * She can speak and understand Hindi. In Kubark, she spoke in casual Swahili to Raina Amin during the hostage crisis perpetrated by the Citizens Liberation Front at the G-20 summit. * In Clear, her Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that she is an ENFP, also known as "The Champion" * Two months after the presidential election, Alex is approached by the CIA director Matthew Keyes, who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the organization. ** After accepting the offer, Alex worked as an analyst at the CIA while living with Shelby and continuing her relationship with Ryan. Sometime later, she became a CIA recruit. * She is a former love interest of Drew Perales. * She is a former fiancée of Ryan Booth. * In the future timeline of Kudove, it was revealed that she broke off an engagement with her partner Ryan Booth. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Alex becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis in New York. The task force also includes; Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt and Dayana Mampasi. Gallery qtc120.png|Ryan and Alex in 1x20, "Drive" qtc106_0146.jpg|Ryan and Alex sharing a shower in 1x06, "God" 2.jpg quantico-abc.jpg cq3ntv6wgaabbmw.jpg Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Parrish Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits